Cure Miracle and Cure Magical in Woody Woodpecker's Big Premiere
Mahou Tsukai Girls Pretty Cure Theme Song Plays With Cure Miracle & Cure Magical, along With The Fresh Pretty Cure Girls, Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pine, and Cure Passion! Cure Miracle: Look, Cure Magical, a Woody Woodpecker The Movie TV Spot! Cure Magical: Yes, I Can't Believe It's Similar To Felix The Cat The Movie! after The TV Spot Ends, They Went To The National Amusements Website On their Computer! Cure Miracle: Look, Cure Magical, a Showing at 6:00 & it Ends at 7:30, At The Showcase Cinemas in Foxboro, Home of The New England Patriots! Cure Magical: Great Idea, Cure Miracle! Cure Miracle and Cure Magical Flies on the Way To The Showcase Cinemas in Foxboro By Using Their Magic Brooms! At The Showcase Cinemas, Cure Miracle and Cure Magical Saw Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pine, and Cure Passion from 2009's Fresh Pretty Cure also Looking Foward To See Woody Woodpecker The Movie! Later On, Kevin Russo Is Crying Because He Doesn't Want To See Woody Woodpecker The Movie, He Wants To See Batman Vs Superman: Dawn of Justice, But His Dad Told Him That They're Not Going To See Batman Vs Superman: Dawn of Justice! They're Going To See Woody Woodpecker The Movie! Kevin: But Dad, I Rather Watch Batman VS Superman: Dawn of Justice, Not Woody Woodpecker The Movie! Kevin's Dad: No, This is What We're Seeing at The Showcase Cinemas in Foxboro! Cure Miracle: I Would Like 8 Tickets To See Woody Woodpecker The Movie! Ticket Manager: OK, Here You Go! Kevin: Oh No! 20 Minutes Later (5:30 to 5:50) (Getting The Snacks & Drinks for During The Movie)! Kevin: Man, This Movie is Going To Be Boring Kevin's Dad: young Man, The Movie Hasn't Been Started Yet! 10 Minutes Later at 6:00pm, Cure Miracle, Cure Magical, Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pine, and Cure Passion Smiles as The Movie Starts! Kevin Gets Angry Because of the Annoying Woody Woodpecker Movie Started! Kevin: Woody Woodpecker Does Not Need a Movie! Kevin's Dad: Oh Yes, Woody Woodpecker Does, So Be Quiet During The Movie! Kevin: No, I Want To See Batman Vs Superman: Dawn of Justice! Kevin's Dad: Too Bad Kevin, We Are Not Seeing Batman Vs Superman: Dawn of Justice, We are Seeing Woody Woodpecker The Movie, So Watch it! Kevin: This is Getting Ugly Because It's a Rip-off Of Felix The Cat The Movie! Cure Magical: Be Quiet Kevin, People are Trying To Watch Woody Woodpecker The Movie! Kevin: Shut Your Mouth! Cure Berry: Kevin, People Can Hear You and That is Loud, Stop that Right Now, or You Will Go To Bed Early When You & Your Dad Get Home! Cure Peach: I Agree With Cure Berry and Cure Magical! and Kevin Twisted Cure Peach's Ankle, Causing Her to Cry! Cure Peach: Please Tell him That after The movie is Over, He's going Straight Home! Kevin's Dad: That's It, After The Movie Will Be Ended at 7:30pm, We will Be Going Straight Home & You Will Go To Bed, & I Will Take away Your Privileges! Kevin: Oh No! After The Movie Ended at 7:30pm, Cure Peach Got Sent To The Hospital Very Late at Night! Cure Berry, Cure Pine, and Cure Passion Went Home To Get Some Rest! Cure Miracle and Cure Magical Got Chicken McNuggets, French Fries, Diet Coke, & Shamrock Shakes at McDonald's For Supper Very Late at 8:00pm! Cure Miracle and Cure Magical went Home To & Eat Their Dinner While Watching The Secret of NIMH (1982) On Netflix! At Kevin's House, Kevin's Dad Punished Him again, for Misbehaving at The Movies! Kevin's Dad: Kevin, you Are in alot of Trouble, You Are Grounded for 3 Months for Misbehaving at The Movies & Twisting Cure Peach's ankle, There Will Be No TV, No Video Games, No Marvel or DC Comics Merchandise, No Anything Else Made By Paramount, Nickelodeon, Max Fleischer, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Dreamworks, Funimation, Blue Sky, Ubisoft, Activision, and Mojang, No Songs Made in the 2010s, Not Even Justin Bieber, No Burger King, No Arby's, No White Castle, No Chuck E Cheese's, No Peter Piper Pizza, No Captain D's, No Starbucks, No Arctic Circle, No Pepsi Beverages, and Many More! From Now On, You Will Do alot of Chores The Same Way Cinderella Was Treated By The Stepmother & Stepsisters Before Getting Married at The End, & On The IPad, I Will Make You Watch Pretty Cure and Woody Woodpecker, and The Only Things you Will Eat are Fruits and Vegetables, Go To Bed Now! Kevin: No No No No No, That's Not Fair Dad! You Can't Do This To Me! Category:Template documentation